The Crushing of Our Souls
The Crushing of Our Souls is the fourth case in the city of Arlington Heights, created by DiebytheSword. As a result, it is also the fourth case in the first district, Poinsettia Point. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, the Arlington Heights Police Department had discovered that civil notary Darlene Blackwell was an accomplice of the serial killer named "the Red Petal". Darlene told the police department to rendezvous at the Giving Tree (one of Poinsettia Point's zen areas). Darlene's corpse was found bludgeoned at the location. A meat pounder—the murder weapon—was found further in the investigation, and Mayor Nicholas Raskoph was flagged one of the suspects. The mayor was proven innocent when Nelson Richards, Darlene's colleague, was the one who had orchestrated the act. The disgraced civil notary immediately confessed to the murder. He said that he suspected Darlene to be a cruel murderer after hearing from architect Janet Engberg. He was shocked to know as he had been close to Darlene. He presumed that Darlene might use her status for evil in her meeting with the police. He was enraged since Darlene was overshadowed him at work. At the Giving Tree, he bludgeoned her with a meat pounder. Darren Savage sent Nelson to trial. Judge Richter concluded that jealousy blinded Nelson—something that deteriorated many souls. The judge told Nelson that he should have called the police if he had suspected Darlene to be a criminal. Liam added that Nelson would have had a promotion had he not been reckless. A torn Nelson asked for his sentence. The judge convicted him to 35 years in jail. Post-investigation, baker Karen Dixon believed that the Red Petal may strike at the Sunshine Bazaar next. (The shop was bestowed the name after the sun shrouded the rain, flourishing the agricultural and botanical businesses.) Janet said she would be on alert for the Red Petal and any suspicious activities. Darren and the player had also retrieved a government file for the mayor. Chief Hartnell urged the team to visit the Sunshine Bazaar as protestor Xenia Swanson was causing a racket. Victim *'Darlene Blackwell' (Found bludgeoned to death) Murder Weapon *'Meat Pounder' Killer *'Nelson Richards' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects stamps. *The suspect is asthmatic. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects stamps. *The suspect is asthmatic. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects stamps. *The suspect is asthmatic. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects stamps. *The suspect is asthmatic. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects stamps. *The suspect eats chocolate cake. Killer's Profile *The killer collects stamps. *The killer is asthmatic. *The killer eats chocolate cake. *The killer's initials are N.R. *The killer has AB- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Meeting Point. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper, Broken Badge) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is asthmatic) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Mysterious Letter) *Analyze Mysterious Letter. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects stamps) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Notary Badge) *Talk to Nelson Richards about Darlene's work ethic. (New Crime Scene: Notary's Office; Prerequisite: Mysterious Letter revealed) *Investigate Notary's Office. (Clues: Torn Photo. Blue Parchment; Prerequisite: Talk to Nelson Richards) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Photo) *Examine Family Photo. (Result: Nadine Randolph) *Inform Nadine Randolph of her sister's death. (Prerequisite: Nadine Randolph identified) *Examine Blue Parchment. (Result: Floorplan) *Analyze Floorplan. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Janet Engberg) *Talk to Janet about her confirmed suspicions. (Prerequisite: Floorplan analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Cave. (Clues: Bejewled Chest, Faded Will, Computer; Available at start) *Examine Bejeweled Chest. (Result: Meat Pounder) *Analyze Meat Pounder. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Meat Pounder; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate cake) *Examine Faded Will. (Result: Will) *Talk to Nadine about the change in the will. (Prerequisite: Will revealed) *Examine Computer. (Result: Open Computer) *Analyze Computer. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Karen Dixon) *See how Karen knew about the secret cave. (Prerequisite: Computer analyzed) *Investigate Darlene's Desk. (Clues: Statuette, Faded Poster; All tasks above must be complete) *Examine Statuette. (Result: Statuette Tag; New Suspect: Nicholas Raskoph) *Quiz the mayor on rewarding Darlene with a reward of excellency. (Prerequisite: Statuette Tag revealed) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Poster Message) *Ask Nelson about the message he sent Darlene. (Prerequisite: Poster Message revealed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hidden Bunker. (Clues: Nuclear Waste, Floating Sphere, Poison Bottle; Available at start) *Examine Nuclear Waste. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Janet Engberg's DNA) *Ask Janet Engberg why her DNA was found in a puddle of nuclear waste. (Prerequisite: DNA identified through microscope) *Examine Floating Sphere. (Result: Deactivation) *Analyze Floating Sphere. (09:00:00) *Ask Nicholas what Darlene knew about the government's mission. (Prerequisite: Floating Sphere analyzed) *Examine Poison Bottle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Karen Dixon's fingerprints) *Ask Karen about her contact with poison. (Prerequisite: Finerprints identified) *Investigate Giving Tree. (Clues: Sticky Note, Bloody Napkin; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Sticky Note. (Result: Dying Words) *Analyze Dying Words. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer's initials are N.R.) *Examine Bloody Napkin. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Out of Lux: Part 4. (No stars) Out of Lux: Part 4 *Investigate Notary's Office. (Clue: Locked Briefcase; Available after unlocking The Flowers of Doom) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Government File) *Return the file to Mayor Raskoph. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Government File restored) *Investigate Hidden Cave. (Clue: Darlene's Satchel; Available after unlocking The Flowers of Doom) *Examine Darlene's Satchel. (Result: GPS Beacon) *Analyze GPS Beacon. (06:00:00) *Ask Karen if she knows where the town bazaar is. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Meeting Point. (Clue: Faded Message; All tasks above must be complete) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Message) *See what Janet knows about the Red Petal. (Reward: Hard Hat; Prerequisite: Message revealed) *Analyze Janet's Testimony. (06:00:00) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases